


Walk My Way

by bo_beans



Series: Silver Screen to Computer Screen [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (just kinda for the storyline), (kinda), A lil fluff, F/M, Not Beta Read, Pretty Woman AU, Sex, Smut, Young!Reinhardt - Freeform, dom!reader, prostitute!Reader, slowly turning romantic, there's not enough Reinhardt stuff here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bo_beans/pseuds/bo_beans
Summary: Pretty Woman AU:You just so happen to pick up super rich and (super) handsome businessman Reinhardt Wilhelm. You may just change his proud demeanor and fall in love. Or you may not see him after the first night. But you know how stories like these go.





	Walk My Way

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you want me to keep writing this, since I'm a bit iffy on it still!

Reinhardt Wilhelm was at the top of his game. He had practically built an empire in the business world, taking over the fortune of many and the ownership of quite a few companies. He was famous, handsome, wealthy, and above all: proud. He had the pride of a lion and then some, but he for all of these things he was lacking. He was no good at relationships. But who needed those when you had all the power and money in the world? 

So when he was in LA for business and he got a call from his (now ex) girlfriend telling him that she was done with him and moving out of their shared apartment, he was disappointed but not surprised or angry. Things like this were normal. But who needed someone who didn’t support him and what he did, anyway? So he decided to let loose and drive out on the town that night, speeding down freeways and side streets. And in his “I-don’t-care-about-her-anyway” haze, he ended up lost and on Hollywood Boulevard. He pulled over, his car engine rumbling. He always drove the most expensive and loudest cars possible. So it was no wonder that it attracted you to him.

You were probably the exact opposite of multi-milloniare Reinhardt Wilhelm. You had little to your name, lived in a small and cramped apartment with your roommate, and you were known for being humble. A feat, truly. But it was hard to be proud in your profession. See, moving away from home and to LA had landed you in the tough and unforgiving world of prostitution, and being a proud prostitute was kind of an oxymoron. But you tried to not let your profession get to you, tried to not get brought too far down by the work or the way you barely made rent most of the time. It was not what you had imagined. But you had been roped in and it felt almost impossible to leave now, even if you ran yourself and didn’t go back to a pimp. 

So when you saw a very new and very loud Ferrari pull over on your block of the boulevard, you knew what to do. You sauntered up to the car, leaning forward and resting your arms against the windowsill. 

“You lost, baby?” You asked, your voice sultry and warm. It was an old trick you had picked up, deepening your voice a bit and pushing your chest out. You had expected an older man with too much money and too little sense to have pulled up. But instead you were treated with the sight of a slightly confused and disgruntled looking behemoth of a human being. And handsome, to boot. 

“It does appear that way, yes,” he said. And wow, did that voice boom and rumble. It was like listening to a speaker on too high of a volume, but it felt nice the way it rumbled.

“I could help you out, for just a couple bucks,” you offered, dropping the sexy voice. He didn’t seem interested in buying what you were selling, so why bother.

“You’re going to charge me for directions?” He asked, incredulous. 

“I’m not lost, so I can do what I please.”

“Fine, fine. Tell me, where is The Watchpoint Hotel?” He asked. Oh, so he had big bucks, huh? The Watchpoint was the ritziest hotel in LA, and only the richest could afford it. 

“Well, you take a right, then a left, go straight a while, then right again and it’ll be there,” you said, using your hands to show the directions and points. “Y’know what? I’ll just show you.” You said before climbing into the car with him. But he only protested for a second before letting out a sigh and shaking his head, allowing it. What did he care? He just needed to get back to his room. And so you lead him down the streets to the hotel. 

“I don’t suppose this is what you usually do, giving directions to confused men,” he said, glancing at you for a second as he drove.

“I’m sure you can guess what I usually do.”

“Yes, but why?”

“It makes money. And I’m serious about money, especially out here.”

“I suppose you must be…” he said, trailing off as you finally pulled up to the hotel. 

He thanked you and payed you and you smiled politely, climbing out of the car and walking to the bus stop at the corner near the hotel. 

“Miss…maybe you could… accompany me further tonight?” He asked, stepping to you and towering over you when he was near. 

“Well, it is my job,” you responded coyly, linking arms with him. But his arm was so thick you could barely get yours around his, just gently placing your hand where you could on his arm and looking in awe at how he dwarfed you completely. But you were quickly distracted from that by the absolute luxury of the hotel, taking in every inch of it as you walked through the lobby and to the elevator, and then to the penthouse suite. Of course, you just so happened to have met the richest man in LA that night. Lucky you. 

“Nice place you got here,” you joked, looking around the room and carefully taking each step, realizing how out of place you looked in your current outfit, the short and skin-tight clothing, the too-high boots. But it was no matter. You’d sleep with him, you’d get paid, you’d leave. And the mark of the prostitute could be wiped away from the hotel’s floors and from this rich man’s mind, and you’d go back to everything like usual. Well, that’s what you thought anyway. But nothing goes like planned in stories like these.

But it seemed as though, despite his offering to bring you in and pay you for a night together, Reinhardt had little interest in you, choosing to sit at the desk in the suite, flipping through papers and memos that popped up on his tablet, while you circled the room like cat, stepping lightly so as not to disrupt anything around you, until you finally settled on the couch in front of the giant flat screen tv, lounging about and occasionally glancing over at Reinhardt, waiting for him to make a move or say something. But he just kept working away, unbothered and unaware of your presence. You huffed, sliding lower on the couch. You had never been that patient, and tonight was no exception. You stood up and walked over to him, gliding a hand across his shoulder blades as you walked behind him. Luckily for you, he was too big to even try and fit his legs under the desk, so his chair was pulled out, making it easy for you to place yourself in his lap. 

“Neglecting me so soon? Shouldn’t you wait until after I’m done to ignore me?” You asked, sarcasm dripping off your voice. You had definitely surprised him, people never really talked that way to him, always kissing his ass. But it worked, and it brought all his focus on you. 

He was about to say something, you could tell by the way that his brows furrowed a little and the quirk of his mouth that he had a response ready. But you didn’t need any of it. You could tell he was someone used to saying what he wanted and hearing himself speak a little too much. So you covered his mouth with your hand quickly.

“Tonight, you let me do all the talking. You seem like you need someone else to take control for the night. Alright?” You whispered, a grin spreading over your face. You didn’t wait for a reply, sitting up in his lap to shed off your shirt. His hands moved to your hips and you hummed. “Don’t get too handsy, now…” you warned, unclasping your bra and letting it slid off your shoulders and down your arms slowly before tossing it to the side. “Behave yourself and I may just treat you right.” You ground against him, placing your hands over his and slowly leading them up your sides to your chest, holding them there. You could tell he was trying hard not to squeeze them or move more than you had directed him, his eyes flicking from his hands to your face. “Please me, and I’ll please you. Make sense, big boy?” you murmured, arching your back a little into his hands. You didn’t have to tell him twice, and soon his mouth was on your neck, and then your collarbone, and then your chest, lapping at your nipples while his other hand focused on the other breast until he moved his mouth over to the other side to give it as much attention. And while he occupied himself with your chest, you slowly stood up, only getting to about eye level with him due to his height, but you still felt more in control because of it. And when he nipped a bit too hard at your chest, you put a hand in his hair and yanked him away, looking down into his eyes. And you could see the smirk growing on his face, realizing he had done that on purpose. 

“Oh, you just want to test my patience, huh?” You murmured, taking amusement in the situation. He was trying very hard to rile you up and take control again. But you knew better than that. You grabbed his tie, wrapping it around your hand and tugging him forward, finding your way onto the desk in front of him. You threw one of your legs over his shoulder, digging your heel into it to bring him closer. “Eat up, baby. Or I can take my services somewhere else?… But judging from what you’re packing, I don’t think you’d want that, now would you?” you stated, your other leg sliding down his chest and pressing gently against his crotch, smiling when he let out a low growl. Oh, he’d do it, as begrudgingly as possible. You had to be careful, push his buttons a little but make sure not to poke the lion too much. You pressed against his crotch again, gently brushing your foot against the growing bulge. He grunted before diving in, placing heated and quick kisses placed on your inner thighs, glancing up at you as he did. And you smiled, that kind of smile that said “I got exactly what I wanted”. And you tugged on his tie a little bit more, urging him on. And that’s when he ripped your panties off (unfortunate, you kind of liked these) and dove in, a strong hand placed on one of your thighs while the other rubbed against your folds as his mouth wrapped around your clit. You grip around his tie loosened, and you let out a low moan, screwing your eyes tight as you tried and failed to quiet your moans.

“Oh, you’re good, big boy. Real good,” you moaned out, letting go of his tie and running both your hands through his hair, tugging a little, pulling him forward. Both of your legs were now over his shoulders and pulling him closer, and he obliged, slowly pushing a finger into your heat, slowly adding another, and then another, allowing you to adjust to the stretch and fullness. It burned at first, his fingers were just so damn big, but it was something you hadn’t felt before, and it was better than expected by a long run. And it wasn’t long until you reached climax, the knot unwinding slowly until it was pulled completely taut and let loose again. You let out a small cry, slowly falling back onto the desk. 

You could tell by the creaking of the chair that he was standing up, placing a hand on either side of your head as he leaned over you. You turned your head to look up at him, giving him a mischievous smile. “You’re very good at what you do. I think you deserve a reward…” you murmured, grabbing his tie and yanking him closer again. “Why don’t you show me what you want?”

And oh, you let something loose when you said that, because his dick was out in no time, and then he was pushing into you, grunting and growling above you, going at a brutal pace, slamming into you. It felt like he was trying to get you to writhe and beg underneath him, and he was getting damn near close to it. But you had a solid resolve despite the intensity, and you gripped his arms, digging into his skin. You gasped and moaned, screwing your eyes shut. You felt like the whole hotel could probably hear him fucking you, the slamming of the desk against the walls, the groaning and growling. But you could care less when he was ramming into you. And then the knot was unwound again, and your fluttering and clenching around his cock caused him to thrust in one last time, until he pulled out and came on your chest. 

You reached a hand up, gently stroking his cheek, your thumb brushing gently back and forth. “Good boy,” you whispered.


End file.
